Roadhog
"I'm a one man apocalypse." "Welcome to the apocalypse." "Like taking candy from a baby." "Say "bacon" one more time..." "Violence is usually the answer." ||•Real Name•|| Mako Rutledge ||•Nickname•|| Roadhog ||•Gender•|| Male ||•Age•|| 48 ||•Height•|| 7'3.ft / 221 cm ||•Weight•|| 550 lbs / 250 kg ||•Nationality•|| Australian ||•Eye Color•|| Unknown ||•Hair Color•|| White ||•Voice•|| https://youtu.be/fK1XQKEW0qo ||•Role•|| Tank ||•Occupation•|| Enforcer (formerly) Bodyguard ||•Base of Operations•|| Junkertown, Australia (formerly) ||•Affiliation•|| Junkers (formerly) ||•Health•|| 600 ||•Strategy•|| Roadhog has a unique Tank playstyle that's focused on singling out vulnerable enemies and yanking them in for the slaughter with his Chain Hook. His Scrap Gun gives him powerful short to medium-range damage, while Take A Breather allows him to remain a persistent threat, even without a friendly Support. However, his lack of any kind of barrier makes him a lackluster pick when your focus is on protecting your teammates. ||•Personality•|| He was once a decent man who had good intentions for his people, but the anti-Omnic rebellion he staged to get their homes back worked... a little too well. It's implied that the immense guilt he had for his part in turning his country into a toxic wasteland, combined with watching his people suffer because of his actions and his incredible rage at the entire unfairness of it all, drove him deep into madness and turned him into the infamous criminal he is today.﻿ ||•Abilities•|| ×﻿Scrap Gun× When you don’t have much, you make use of what you can find. Roadhog has found that no matter where he goes he always has a ready supply of junk to use. His Scrap gun can fire a short range burst of anything from bolts and nails to yesterdays takeout. Roadhog has also found that if he crams the gun overfull he can lob a refuse bomb that explodes on impact. ×Take a Breather× Sometimes you just have to stop and take a deep puff of medically enhanced mystery chemicals. He may not know what is in these canisters, but Roadhog knows they will quickly get him back into the brawl. ×Chain Hook× One time Roadhog had some issues with his motorcycle. The poor tow truck driver didn’t know what hit him. Next thing he knew he woke up on the side of the road and his vehicle was gone. Roadhog made quick work scrapping the truck. He however kept the chain and hook. He liked the feel of it and he found he could tow out any helpless mark with a quick toss. ×Whole Hog× Sometimes you can’t help but crank out the damage. For full auto destruction Roadhog turns to a top loader crank driven attachment for his Scrap Gun. With this modification in place he can hurl scrap metal in rapid succession crispy frying the opposition in the blink of an eye. Wait was that a kitchen sink he just sent flying. ||•History•|| ×Backstory× Roadhog is a ruthless killer with a well-earned reputation for cruelty and wanton destruction. Mako Rutledge was one of the many inhabitants of the Australian Outback whose land was seized and used for the construction of an omnium. But in the wake of the Omnic Crisis, the government made a controversial move, gifting the land to the omnics who had nearly destroyed their country, in hopes of establishing a long-term peace accord. This agreement permanently displaced Mako and a large number of the area’s residents: a scattered collection of survivalists, solar farmers, and people who just wanted to be left alone. Furious over the loss of their homes, Mako and the residents turned to violent rebellion. They formed the Australian Liberation Front and struck against the omnium and its robot population to take back the lands that had been stolen from them. Events continued to escalate until the ALF sabotaged the omnium’s fusion core, which resulted in an explosion that destroyed the omnium, irradiated the surrounding area, and littered the Outback with twisted metal and wreckage for miles around. Mako watched as his home became an apocalyptic wasteland, and he was forever changed. Adapting to his environment, he donned a mask and took to the broken highways of the Outback on his ramshackle chopper. Little by little, his humanity was forgotten. The last vestiges of Mako faded away and the ruthless killer Roadhog was born.﻿ ×On the Road× Roadhog came into contact with fellow Junker Junkrat, who was being hunted by gangs, bounty hunters, and opportunists, due to secrets he'd gleaned after exploring the ruins of the omnium. Roadhog grudgingly agreed to be his bodyguard in exchange for a 50/50 share of the spoils. The pair left the Outback, and embarked upon an international crime spree leaving nothing but havoc and bedlam in their wake. They were responsible for a string of robberies, arson, murder, and other crimes stretching from Sydney to King's Row. They had a creed of "no job too big, no score too small." It is known that they performed a heist of the Banco de Dorado. Their spree of mayhem and chaos caused untold millions in property damage around the world. British, French, and Latin American authorities offered rewards for information on the fugitives, and theorized that they were intent on crossing the Atlantic to North America. Their activities were reported on by A Moment in Crime, by which point the bounty on their heads had reached $25 million. ×Going Legit× At some point during their escapades, Roadhog and Junkrat were offered a job by a "Suit" from Hyde Global. The Suit claimed that a factory of his in downtown Sydney had been attacked by omnic terrorists, with his workers taken hostage. The Suit told the pair that he wanted to keep the police out of it, and that there "was no-one better" at keeping things quiet than the duo. The pair accepted the job, and made their way to the factory. Their 'quiet' approach consisted of detonating explosives on the roof and entering the factory in force. They blasted their way through the factory's robots, exited, and brought the whole structure down. As Roadhog reminded Junkrat, there were meant to be hostages, except there were none. And the robots they'd destroyed weren't omnics, but cop bots. At this point the actual police arrived, but the two made their escape. At this point, the two realized they'd been set up, and headed back to see their corporate friend. They strung him up on a crane and headed off, leaving the suit to die in an explosion that consumed the entire Hyde Global building. ||•Trivia•|| ~Roadhog was originally portrayed with a tattoo of an eagle and a pig in the Overwatch cinematic trailer. In his final design the eagle was replaced with a motorcycle engine and a banner with the words "Wild Hog Power." ~Roadhog's belly button serves as the nose of the tattoo of the pig on his belly. ~Roadhog wears a pin depicting Greentooth, the Polycount mascot. ~Both Roadhog and Junkrat's designs, as well as the state of Australia in Overwatch setting, are possible references to the post-apocalyptic Mad Max universe. ~He is the only hero whose face is never shown in any of his skins. All Pics belong to their original Owner ﻿ Category:Profile CCs